Prior art eyeglass frame measurement units have been provided for measuring eyeglass frames to determine the dimensions for cutting lenses for fitting the frames. Prior art units have included units with mechanical measurement probes which make contact with and push against the eyeglass frames to trace the frames and thereby determine dimensions of the frames. The measured dimensions are then stored for later use to cut the lenses to size. Problems often arises with measurement probes running across surfaces of the frames, and debris can also interfere with obtaining accurate measurements.